


Kiss My Scars

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Karasuno, Karasuno Family, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi, Minor Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nekoma, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tall blond only gets light bruises from volleyball but they heal eventually. For that he questions, does he need his soulmate to heal them? They can heal on their own as time passes. He just guessed that people just wants their scars to heal instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Soulmate AU The only way for your scars to disappear is when your soulmate kisses them goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss My Scars

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad at first but I promise you it will get better lol.  
> I saw a bunch of Soulmate AUs and I want to make a Soulmate AUs series about krtsk. All those different soulmate aus <3 <3 Well I hope you all enjoy!

 

Tsukishima thinks this idea of soulmates is bullshit. Whereas the world he lives in can only find your soulmate if they kiss your scars goodbye. So what now? People will offer themselves to strangers to kiss there stupid scars away? Pretty pathetic if you ask him.

Tsukishima doesn’t get scars. He doesn’t like to goof off that much unlike his friend Yamaguchi, who luckily found his soulmate. It kind of irritates him how much Yamaguchi blabbers about Yachi so much however he was happy for his friend.

The tall blond only gets light bruises from volleyball but they heal eventually. For that he questions, does he need his soulmate to heal them? They can heal on their own as time passes. He just guessed that people just wants their scars to heal instantly.

“Block for us?”

The moment he saw the captain from Nekoma again, it irks Tsukishima. The captain was sly, unexpected but something about him attracts the blond where he found himself under the stars with the Nekoma captain sleeping soundly.

They were chatting about volleyball, school, scars and soulmates, he also noticed that Kuroo has a small slash on his forehead.

_“I got this when Yaku threw a pencil at Lev but it hit me instead.”_

Tsukishima smirks at the stupidity but he unconsciously leaned in and kissed his forehead. Shock invaded his system for his own action but as soon as he sees the scar disappearing, needless to say it was the last time Tsukishima saw Kuroo.

 

~*~

 

“Tsukishima…”

“Tsukki!”

“Tsk,” Tsukishima groaned, holding onto his right hand, blood dripping down in between his pinky and ring finger. He feels irritated as he glares at the Shiratorizawa’s captain who gave him a straight face.

He can’t be benched right now, he needs to play. He needs to beat this asshole.

“Tsukishima… Get your hand treated first and then we will beat them.” He glares down at Hinata who flinched a little. The shrimp was right, even if he wants to be in play he can’t block them with this condition. As soon as Tsukishima got off the court he can’t help but feel restless.

If he has his soulmate right now, he can kiss the scars away. He will be able to play.

But he chose to run so he can’t blame anyone.

“I’ll just wash my wound first.” Kiyoko nodded as Tsukishima made his way to the restroom.

“Huh… pathetic.” He glared at his hand before tears starts to well up slowly. His mind wanders to the game, to his ability to block and then to Kuroo. He was pathetic. Kuroo was smiling at him, teaching him, kind to him and all he did was ran away from that smile. He miss his smile. “Fuck!” He wiped his tears away. It hurts so much… his hand… his heart, his everything hurts so much.

“Are you crying because you didn’t manage to block him or…” The blond backed away a little from shock and there he sees someone he wasn’t expecting. “Your block was a little off-balance.” Kuroo walks up to the speechless blond. “I thought I told you to stop before jumping.” He was now standing in front of him. “And your hands… they should be…” Kuroo grabs the injured hands slowly, eyes asking for permission.

And then Kuroo sniffed, staring at the blond’s bruised hand. “They should be kissed by your soulmate.” The blond didn’t utter any words but he continues to look at the Nekoma captain who was sniffing with tears running down quietly and the blond can’t help but to get his eyes teary. “You kissed my scar away, let me kiss yours goodbye?”

The black haired man caressed the hand before putting his lips on the soft skin. Second later, the bruise starts to close and soon it was gone, only the trails of blood was left. Kuroo glances at the hand before kissing another scar on his hand and kisses another and another and another. All those scars from practicing are now gone.

“I’m sorry Kuroo-san…”

Kuroo just smiled before leaning down to kiss those soft, ample lips. “Go get them blondie, I’ll just be here to kiss any scars away.”

The blond rolled his eyes a little but he was happy.

Finding your soulmate wasn’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it yey! thanks and comment plssss I like reading comments lol :3


End file.
